


Real Men Wear Lingerie

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Jack realizes he has a particular love for lingerie at about the same time he also realizes he's gay.A 5 +1 fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! <33 This is my first Overwatch fic inspired by lingerie and the lovely Jack Morrison.

**1.**

If he had to describe the exact moment his fixation began, it had to have been when he was 13 and his friend had snuck out a copy of a nudie magazine behind the bleachers for the junior high boys to gawk over during lunch period. They ripped out pages in the magazine, snickering on who wanted which pinup to take home and which girls were their ‘types’.

Jack Morrison was immediately drawn to a beautiful caramel-skinned woman whose smoldering hazel eyes and pouty red lips had Jack’s friends whispering, _“Nice one!” “Good taste!”_

However, the blonde didn’t care so much about the _woman_ , as he did what she _wore_. The way she cocked her hip to the right, her hands on her hips and eyes daring the viewer to look closer as she donned a beautiful black lace bodysuit with gold flecks in the middle of the ornate flowers. The look seemed to cast off a shimmer, giving her a magical glow that was all fantasy.

He found it beautiful; a sign of power and sensuality as his eyes eagerly scanned the page to take in her whole getup; bodysuit, garter, thigh high leggings, black patent heels, and even laced fingerless gloves.

 His friends teased him that it was because of the woman and the fact that her nipples were visible through the see-through material that Jack was so speechless, but he wasn’t about to admit that it wasn’t the female form that excited him.

It was the _lace_.

The teddies, underwear, stocking, garters…

_Everything._

It wasn’t a difficult decision for him to fold up the pinup carefully and slip it into his wallet reverently, blushing all the way as his friends goaded him and asked if he needed a few minutes ‘alone’ with his new ‘girlfriend’.

*

Later on in the night, in the comfort of his own bed, Jack closed his eyes and recalled the beautiful lace ensemble the model had worn. His breath quickens as he imagines what the soft material must feel like against skin; what it would feel like against _his_ skin if he wore it.

The thoughts stop there and leave him very confused.

That is, until he finally accepts the missing piece; that he prefers men in lace over women, and that an incognito search on his browser reveals this desire tenfold.

Living in rural Indiana, in a highly conservative household, the acknowledgement of his sexuality is earth shattering and keeps him on edge as he struggles to come to terms with who he is.

He’s definitely okay with it, as he had always admired the male form, but he worries over what his friends and family will say.

Jack has heard and been around those he keeps close to them when they found out Jodie Tucker came out as a lesbian.

_“Her poor parents. What a waste.”_

_“A shame she turned out to be a dyke.”_

Jack decides to keep his sexuality to himself and his incognito internet search history.

He tells himself he is young and that someday he will escape the small town and live in a city where he can pursue his interests.

 _All_ of his interests.

He just has to bide his time and keep his head in the game.

*

He is sixteen and keeps his fetish under wraps, even sidestepping a few embarrassing instances when his father uncovers a poorly masked search history for women’s lingerie on his phone. His father (thank goodness) chalks the indecency to a curiosity of a woman’s body, which led to an embarrassingly long conversation about girls and dating.

(Which Jack had _zero_ interest in, as he had kissed Debra Jones and felt nothing but her flowery perfume itching his nose unpleasantly. He had tried to test out his preferences, but the locker room still yielded enough awkward boners and unwelcome pining to tell him otherwise. His hormones were cruel tormenters when he was trying to keep himself sane.)

He tries his best to keep his sexuality in the dark from his parents. He isn’t sure how to feel about telling them, knows it probably isn’t a big deal, but he can’t muster the courage to spill the beans. He knows, deep down, that his father wouldn’t accept the news lightly that his only son has no interest in women, is attracted to men, doesn’t want to take over the family farm, and has a strong desire to _wear_ lingerie.

Jack also doesn’t want to hurt his mother, who thinks the world of him and his dad and does her best to mediate between them when Jack’s father comes home with a temper.

He thinks it’s best not to add fuel to the fire.

*

He should feel ashamed for stealing from his mother’s purse, but he has been working hard on his chores at the farm, and he is tired of asking for money and having to explain _what_ he is purchasing in great detail. Money has been tight and he knows that for this particular purchase, his parents would be upset that he is ‘wasting the family funds’.

With that still in mind, he takes the $20 dollars and the nagging feeling of regret, but pushes forth and drives to the local superstore for his mission. He’s nervous when he gets there, hands sweaty and stomach in knots as he pretends to be interested in all of the Valentine’s Day gifts and accessories. He picks up the cheapest, smallest box of chocolates before carefully venturing into the ladies clothing section.

There is a row of cheap Valentine’s Day lingerie that has been beckoning him for two weeks, ever since he saw it in passing when he had accompanied a friend to buy supplies for a science project.

The blonde has created a whole backstory for his presence in the aisle. The only other person in the aisle is an elderly woman, who eyes the hosiery on the other side without much fanfare. Jack had been mentally preparing himself to explain that he was buying lingerie for his ‘girlfriend’.

He repeats this to himself, even giving his imaginary girlfriend a name, but it falls to the back of his mind as he finds the outfit he had seen online from a very careful online search.

He grabs the lace ensemble and shuffles quickly to the self-checkout to purchase the deep red baby doll top with matching underwear.

Jack can’t recall ever purchasing from and leaving a store so quickly.

*

He is too embarrassed by his purchase at first that he hides the outfit underneath his mattress.

It exists there for two weeks, until he finally has the nerve to try it on.

He doesn’t sleep that night as he waits with butterflies in his stomach until his parents both go to bed and their light clicks off in their bedroom down the hall.

It is cold in February, but he is swift to shed his own clothing and pull on the lace top and underwear. The top flows down, the fabric at the breast see through and tantalizing against his nipples. The underwear is equally as exciting as it hugs tight to his small, muscular round bottom.

Jack looks in his full length mirror and feels something close to astonishment. The lingerie isn’t truly anything exciting; it was a cheap $12.99 ensemble of scraps, but to the blonde, it was worth so much more.

He smiled widely to himself as he ran his hands down his slim, athletic body. He may have not been the supermodel he had seen in the magazine years ago, but he felt powerful and in charge of his sexuality; of who he was.

 

 

**2.**

Jack is 17 ½ and he thinks he has a boyfriend.

His name is Mark and he is a soccer player with beautiful legs and a smile that does funny things to Jack’s stomach.

Mark kissed him behind the bleachers once, in his car a few times, and in Jack’s bedroom when the door was shut.

The blonde feels alive when he kisses Mark.

Excitement, trepidation _, lust._

For the first time since he came to terms with his sexuality, Jack begins to entertain the thought of telling his parents. He’ll be moving out soon, and he’s tired of lying and begging off dates with ‘nice, wholesome girls’ his mother tries to set him up with from church.

Mark is kind and eager when they make out and explore. Jack is happy to focus on these attributes. He is happy to focus on the fact that he found someone in his small town of Indiana who wants to kiss and touch him in a way that ignites fire in his belly.

He doesn’t think about Mark’s refusal to hold his hand in public or hug him or hang out with him during school or his refusal to return the favor when given a blowjob...

_Or…_

Jack chalks it up to them being in a small town with conservative minds that might not be ready to accept them for who they are.

So the blonde stays in the background and tells himself he’s content to do things in the shadows until they are both ready to move to the next step.

Until they are both ready to make things ‘official’.

Jack is an idiot to trust Mark, but he realizes this a little too late.

The blonde wanted to surprise his ‘boyfriend’ and decided to wear the lacy red panties he had purchased a year ago. He has the night planned out once his parents told him they’d be out for the evening for a church Bible group.

Jack invites Mark over under the pretense that they’d be working on a school project together,

Naturally, it all goes to hell when his parents come home early to find Jack in Mark’s lap on the family room couch in nothing but his t-shirt and the lacy red underwear.

It gets worse when Mark swears Jack seduced him and forced him to give into his ‘deviances’.

It all amounts to shit when Jack’s mother screams, Mark frantically leaves like a terrified tomcat, and Jack is left to the wrath of his father.

The blonde was no stranger to being scolded or having a slap on the wrist, but the belt was something new and lingering.

When he came to school the next day, he was able to mask the welts on his back and ass well.

The physical pain he could handle.

It was the words and intention behind the blows that festered and hardened.

It was the humiliation of his room getting searched and his mother finding his ‘stash’ of lingerie that ached as Jack’s father burned it in the fireplace and swore they would take Jack to the minister to ‘get his head on straight’.

At the very least, Jack could appreciate _that_ particular pun.

 

 

**3.**

He is 18 when he escapes the corn fields of Indiana to join the army.

His parents, never speaking of their son’s ‘demons’ again, are at least relieved that they can tell people he had joined a worthy cause.

Jack pushes back his thoughts on lingerie to the very far reaches of his mind. There are new, big, and very real threats and terrors going on in the world, and the blonde decides to devote himself to help where he can.

He moves up the ranks, hones his skills, and eventually finds himself accepted into the SEP.

It is there that he finds himself roomed together with Gabriel Reyes and everything changes.

To this day, Jack is embarrassed to say that his first thoughts upon meeting Reyes was that the man looked like the male version of the lingerie model Jack had kept folded in his wallet for so many years.

His second thought, even more embarrassingly, was that Gabriel would look way better in said lingerie than the model he had seen it on originally. 

Gabriel couldn’t figure out what it was that made Jack’s face flush a light pink as he stared at him from the bottom bunk, but he had his theories.

 

 

 **4**.

Jack has seen enough bloodshed in his early 20s to last him a lifetime.

He is bigger and stronger now; a hero by every right, though the word makes him squirm uncomfortably.

He is given shore leave when a decisive victory for his unit earns them some brownie points with the brass and a few days vacation.

He is with Gabriel in Gibralter and their relationship has taken a new light as the reality of what they mean to each other came to light after a nearly fatal blast took them both from one another.

Jack can’t stop thinking about the aftermath, when they had frantically kissed in a med bay closet and given each other sloppy, but perfect hand jobs.

This thing between them has been going strong for a few weeks now.

Gabriel and their unit is the closest thing Jack has ever felt to home. Even in a time of war and uncertainty, the blonde is at peace knowing where his place in the grand scheme of things is.

By Gabriel’s side.

It is a warm spring day when he ventures out of the hotel room they had booked to find some breakfast and coffee. Gabriel is still sleeping in the room as he takes advantage of the time off. Jack has always been a morning person and doesn’t mind some low time to himself as he browses the busy streets.

It’s along one of the little back alley streets that he stumbles upon his past.

He sees it in the window.

Beautiful, black lace that beckons him forward.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, the soldier enters the store where a cheery middle aged woman sits at the register with a gossip magazine and a carefree smile. She welcomes him half-heartedly as she turns the page and keeps reading, oblivious of Jack’s beckoned awe.

Heart beating desperately in his chest, Jack saunters towards the side of the store where the lingerie is displayed. Behind it is a wall of various types of lingerie.

There are copious amounts of options, ways more than he had ever seen in his hometown supercenter.

Wetting his lips, he patiently eyes over each piece, appreciating the unique exquisiteness and some of the raunchiness of the lace, silk, cotton, and mesh beauties. To anyone else, it may not have seemed all that exciting, but the variety were a feast to Jack’s eyes.

It takes him a few minutes, but when he finally selects a few pieces, he feels a lightness in his step as he boldly makes his way to the cash register to purchase his precious finds with cash.

( _God forbid his unit traces his purchases back_ here.)

The cashier gives him a small wink, “Good taste.”

She throws in a few free samples of flavored lube and Jack at least has the decency for a firm ‘thank you’ before scurrying out of the store.

He had paid in cash, discarded the unnecessary boxing, and hid the few articles in the grocery bag underneath the bag of bagels and cream cheese he scored from another vendor.

If he made it back now, Gabe would more than likely still be asleep and none the wiser to what his partner had just done.

*

Overwhelmed and giddy, Jack stuffs the lingerie pieces into his duffle bag and decides not to mention it to Gabe until later on.  

By the time he unwraps the warm bagels and sticks the cream cheese into the fridge, his bed partner is rousing from his sleep with a slight groan.

The blonde may or may not have opened the curtains a little to let in the warm sun in to quicken the pace of his wakening.

Gabriel is half naked, wearing nothing but loose cotton sleep pants he’s had since SEP. By the time they had gotten into their hotel last night, they were both too exhausted to do more than lazy kisses and caresses. They had fallen asleep sprawled all over each other, looking more like lounging kittens than the killing machines they had been tailored to be.

Jack is content to spend the morning in much of the same way as he brings his sleeping partner a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese and laze around with him in the king size bed while watching TV and enjoying the change of pace.

It is rare and much needed to see both of their hands used for gentleness and affection.

 

 

**5.**

Much to his dismay and embarrassment, Jack has a flashback of _that night_ and as Gabe’s fingers trail anxiously down to unbutton his loose jeans, the blonde’s hands find themselves wrapped around Gabe’s wrists in an obvious plea to stop. It happens within seconds, and the taller man is frozen in shock by his body’s response.

Reyes pulls back slightly, a question on his brow. “You okay? Color?”

“Yellow-“Gabe’s hands move to smooth out the divide between Jack’s jeans and his skin. The blonde’s eyes tighten shut, “-red! _Fuck_ , I’m- I’m so sorry…Shit.”

Gabriel sits back on his haunches, gentle in a way only Jack knows despite seeing the man crush omnics with his bare hands. Reyes soothes his hands down Jack’s muscled legs in a reassuring manner, waiting patiently for the blonde to gather his nerves as he comes back from wherever his mind took him.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Jack is finding it hard to vocalize as he thinks of Mark and his father and the belt. It has been _years_ since he thought about it, but the memories rise up unwelcome and unbidden by the good he has developed with his partner. He feels foolish and disoriented that his thoughts would bring forth that memory, but with what he is wearing underneath, he shouldn’t be surprised.

“You don’t have to explain, _Cariño_.” Gabriel is ever calm in front of him, even though his boxers are tented obscenely with an obvious erection and his skin has a slight sheen of sweat from their rigorous foreplay. “What do you need?”

Jack bites his bottom lip and holds out his hand, beckoning Gabriel to lay beside him. The darker skinned man obliges with a knowing smirk. Jack’s cuddliness has been a vigilant constant in their relationship, ever since the beginning when he would crawl into Gabe’s bunk when the injections made him shiver with cold and hurt. The older man used to tease him about it, until the tables turned and Reyes began sneaking into Jack’s quarters at night.

Jack’s breathing steadies as Gabriel soothes his hair and kisses and nips along his neck and ear lobes.

It grounds him back in the now, and the voices of the past slowly echo away.

With a shuddering breath, he lets it go.

“Green.” He finally whispers and turns his body to the thick muscle beside him. Reyes smirks and leans down, propped up on one arm while his other trails feather light down the blonde’s abdomen.

Gabriel knows about Jack’s upbringing and youthful struggle to accept his identity. He never pries unless Jack needs a shoulder to lean on or if it benefits his health. He has become a solid constant in his life.

It is between kisses when the soldier blurts out, “I love lingerie.”

It is just enough out of the blue that it has the older man pausing to look down at his partner. He can’t help the soft chuckle as he kisses Jack’s chin, “So do I, _mi sol_.”

“No, I mean, I _love_ lingerie.”

There’s a glint in Gabriel’s eyes, “Oh?”

Biting his lip, Jack guides Gabriel’s hand down his pants carefully where the other man could cup and _feel_ the soft delicate lace that struggles to hold in Jack’s erection.

“ _Oh_.” Gabriel’s grin widens, predatory in nature as he leans down and mouths at the blonde’s neck. He looks down, breath hitching as his fingers slide out to unbutton the other’s jeans. “Let me see you, _mi amor_.”

He carefully wiggles out of the pants and Gabriel follows with him, sliding down the bed as he assists his lover. He unwraps him like a treasured gift and smirks, shark like, when the other is fully exposed in the dim lighting of their hotel room.

He licks his lips and runs his right hand up and down the side of Jack’s calf while his eyes zero in on the navy blue lace and silk panties his golden boy is wearing.

“You look beautiful. A masterpiece.” He praises.

“It isn’t too weird?” Jack asks, nearly holding his breath.

“If I didn’t have my dates right, I would think it was my birthday.”  He leans down and kisses the worry from Jack’s soft pink lips. “You’re gorgeous, Jackie. They suit you.”

The blonde groans while wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.

His heart is beating rapidly as his partner grabs a fistful of his lingerie-clad ass and hauls him up, situating himself in-between his thighs while the kiss deepens.

What soon followed was some of the most rigorous love making Jack could ever recall taking part of. It was the first time they had ever been given a few consecutive days off, and they spent almost all of it in the pleasures of the hotel bed.

Jack was proud to show off all of his purchases to Gabe, while the other was eager to take the blonde apart and leave him a glassy-eyed, incoherent, wobbly legged mess.

They both relished their vacation and Jack became secure in the knowledge that his partner not only approved of his lingerie fetish, but _enjoyed_ it.

*

Before Gabriel leaves on his next mission, he imparts on Jack a gift.

A simple red box where inside laid a black lace teddy with inset pearls on jacquard laced flowers.

Jack knows it is more expensive than any of the other lingerie he owns, and his blush deepens when he finds the matching garter, thigh highs, and gloves.

He holds it up, breathless in admiration and wonders just how much Gabe spent in order to pamper Jack’s growing fetish.

At the bottom is a simple handwritten note that reads: “Wear me when I get back. –G.”

Jack realizes then that he is so far gone on Gabriel that nothing could ever tear the love out of his heart for him.

It shakes his world just enough to leave him teetering on the edge of a panic attack and a triumphant teary laugh.  

He was where he always dreamed to be.

 

 

**+1.**

The thing between them is shaky and uncoordinated at best. Like a fawn wobbling on newfound legs, they both struggle to make peace with life and circumstance in the aftermath of it all.

Jack isn’t the young man he used to be; doesn’t feel the same vivacious energy or wonder that comes with adolescence.

Too many years and too much heartbreak, loss, unsaid words, and days on the run have carved him into something sharper and less subtle.

When paired with Gabriel, their interactions are fractured at best.

With the rebuilding of Overwatch and the slow reconciliation of Gabriel and what or who he is now, Jack feels less in need for frivolous things. There is too much to think about now for the future and his soul is tired.

_Too tired to give in to inconsequential things._

He makes his way back to his room at the old base in Gibralter where headquarters has been temporarily set up.

He has been gone for a week and despite all the enhancements given in his youth, feels the aching tiredness in his sinew and bones.

The old strike commander wouldn’t have even noticed the box on his desk if he hadn’t set down his pulse rifle and cleaning kit atop it. He pauses, wary at first, but sighs when he runs through the list of things it might be from the last order requests he made.

_New parts._

_Snacks?_

_Books._

_Sewing supplies._

What catches him off guard is the black silk ribbon wrapped around the brown box.

He takes off his gloves and frowns at it.

Carefully, as if cleaning a weapon or decommissioning a bomb, he unwraps the supposed ‘gift’. He wonders if it is a gag gift from one of the members, as it is Valentine’s Day and the most he did to offer some nod to the ‘holiday’ was to help Ana make chocolate chip pancakes for the ‘youngins’.

He’s expecting some kind of joke from Ana, Tracer, or Mercy.

What he doesn’t expect is for the dark red v-neck plunge lace teddy.

He immediately drops it and looks around the room when a deep laugh signals he is not alone.

“Is this a joke?” the old soldier asks, somewhat cautious but amused by the ‘present’.

“I know blue or black is more your thing, but I figured the red would complement your hair.” Gabriel’s voice is deep and somewhat teasing.

Jack runs his hand through his silvery-white locks. He huffs, reminded of his hard earned advanced years. “So it seems.”

“You should try it on.” Gabriel purrs in a deep, sultry voice.

The laugh is finally forced from Jack’s mouth, “I’m too old for these shenanigans.”

Despite the admission, he knows it isn’t true. He knows he still harbors an eccentric liking for lingerie. He always had, always will.

_Always would._

The thing between them, whatever the label was, was still new enough for Jack to feel slightly off balance to the idea of wearing under garments that weren’t military issued. It had been too long since the last time he adorned himself in such finery, and for a second, the thought twists in his stomach.

He used to wear these things for Gabriel all of the time.

And a few times, Gabe donned some to amuse his partner.

Now, though...Jack feels ridiculous for giving in, but its Valentine’s Day, and he hasn’t celebrated in some many odd years. He never really did until Gabriel came into the picture with all of his encouragement and stealthy romantic tactics. The darker skinned man would be hard pressed to say that he was the hopeless romantic, but it was true. Where Jack was the cuddlier one and the one to initiate the sweet affections, Gabriel was more skilled in sweeping his partner off his feet with loving gestures that were tasteful and small, but full of meaning.

This gift was no different, for what it symbolized between them.

“You’re not old, _carino_ , just weathered. Changed, like me.” Gabe’s teeth glint in the light. He stands from his seat and moves behind his lover, slinking his arms around his middle as he mouths up the soldier’s neck. “Be my valentine?”

Despite his guardedness and uncertainty, Jack relents. He kisses the side of Gabriel’s head and shoos away. “Go sit on the bed. At least give me the dignity to figure out how to put this thing on correctly.”

Gabriel laughs and abides, allowing Jack just that. The white-haired soldier changes in the stillness of his ens uite bathroom, folding his clothes atop the toilet seat while he fumbles with the teddy and glides it out over his body. Of course the gift fits, as Gabriel had always been one to know Jack’s body so keenly.

He snaps the back of the halter and turns to look in the mirror.

It feels amazing, but his first thought is that at his age and with the amount of scars he has on his body, he looks…ridiculous.

He’s about to take it off when Reyes’s deep voice calls from the other side, “C’mon, valentine! Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jack forces himself not to think twice as he opens the door and saunters carefully to the bed, a little self-conscious despite the fact that his body is all muscle and strength it. He’s still in better shape than most people in their prime thanks to the chemicals pumping through his system.

He is stunning and Gabriel is quick to tell him so while he beckons his mate forward. Jack goes willingly, and as Gabriel lavishes his red-laced torso in kind, he can’t help but to feel like he is coming home again.

That a part of himself blooms alive like the red lace accenting his blushing body while his partner's claws sink into his skin and renew their claim on his body and soul again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I have recently been passionate about beautiful lingerie. I then began daydreaming of what muscular men like Jack and Gabe would look like wearing said lingerie.  
> Things devolved from there…  
> This is my first OW fic and I was trying something new with my writing.  
> Happy Valentine’s/Friendship/Chocolate/Lingerie appreciation Day! <3 Hope you enjoyed!  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
